Ma vie, mes amours, mes emmerdes
by Akami Evans
Summary: Une jeune fille se nomme Lisa. Elle croyait que sa journée allait être comme toutes les autres ennuyeuse mais un petit évanouissement et sa vie si calme bascule pour devenir un véritable chaos. Entre Amour et Folie. Deux choses opposé et pourtant se ressemble mais que lui arrivera-t-elle? A vous de bien vouloir la lire. Je sais je suis nul en intro mais je suis débutante.
1. Chapitre 1

Mon téléphone sonne pour me dire de me lever et de me bouger sinon je vais être en retard au collège. « Youpi ! Aujourd'hui on est Vendredi ! »pense-je en me relevant de mon lit, que je trouvais douillet. Je regarde l'horloge qui afficha sept heure et quart.

 _Lisa : Oh La La, si je ne me dépêche pas, je vais être en retard en cours._

 _Maman : Lisa, ma chérie, dépêche-toi._

Ma maman est une très belle femme, rousse avec de magnifique yeux marron avec un anneau gris autour de ses iris. Elle est une coiffeuse hors paire. Elle dirige une petite entreprise de deux salarié mais ça lui va. Même si parfois elle est très autoritaire. J'en suis fière.

 _Lisa : Oui maman, je te remercie._

 _Maman : Va te laver ou tu seras en retard._

 _Lisa : Je le sais maman et j'y vais, ok !?_

 _Maman : Oui, ma chérie_

Je suis partie dans la salle de bains avec mes habits qui était une chemise rose et blanche à carreaux et un short blanc avec une ceinture fluo rose. Après m'être laver et changer, je mis mes chaussures à talons blancs et je partis pour le collège. En y arrivant je vis mes amies assises au dessus des estrades en pierre. J'ai peu d'amie mais au moins on se ressemble.

 _Lisa : Salut les filles_

 _Victoria, Romance et Tiphanie : Coucou Lili_

Romance est une genre d'intello mais elle est super gentille, elle est rousse, pardon, elle dit que c'est blond vénitien, elle a des yeux bleu qui change de couleurs avec le temps du jour, je sais c'est chelou. Elle fait de la danse classique cinq fois par semaine.

Victoria est une fille plutôt sportive et qui adore les animaux, elle en est fans, elle est blond vénitien, leur couleur son quasi les mêmes, et elle a les yeux bleu vert et elle a des lunettes, au moment où j'ai commencé à écrire.

Tiphanie est une vrai peste quant à elle, malgré son physique « fil de fer ». Elle est vraiment très mince. Par contre elle a un caractère de cochon, et c'est en prime une gosse de riche ce qui fait qu'elle porte que de la marque. Donc elle se croit supérieur à tout le monde.

Bon en tous cas, j'aime mes amies et on se connait toutes depuis la sixième environ soit trois ans.

La cloche pour signaler la fin de la pause sonna et plusieurs commencèrent à arriver pour chercher les élèves.

 _Lisa : Ciao Vicky, Tiphanie. Tu viens Romy sinon on va être en retard._

 _Vicky et Tiphanie : Salut les filles à toute._

 _Romy : J'arrive Lili_

Nous partons donc chacun de notre côté. Quand à Romy et moi nous partions pour les Mathématiques où nous apprenions la Trigonométrie. Heureusement que nous étions à côté mais aussi grâce aux débiles de la classe qui nous permettait de

 _Lisa (chuchotant) : Romy, je m'emmerde_

 _Romy(chuchotant) : Moi aussi, dit on a quoi après ?_

 _Lisa(chuchotant) : Anglais, je crois !_

Après que le reste de l'heure fut écoulé en bavardage avec ma voisine et en exercice à moitié finis, le professeur annonce enfin d'une voix autoritaire mais tous de même calme :

« Prenez vos agendas. Notez : Exercice neuf et quinze page quatre cent cinquante, quatre cent cinquante et un. »

La cloche sonne enfin et nous sommes sortis en trombes comme à chaque fois après les cours. Romy et moi partons vers l'anglais. Je bouscula quelqu'un et je fis tomber les livres qu'il tenait à la main. Je m'accroupis pour l'aider à ramasser les livres et on se cogna la tête. On se regarde et la je dis dans un murmure : « Mickaël, c'est toi ? ». Je ramassa les livres à la va vite, les lui redonna, me ré-excusa et je partis en courant vers ma salle. Notre professeur d'anglais, la matière que je déteste le plus, nous avez dit d'apprendre nos verbes irréguliers et moi, bah, je ne l'ai pas fait. Il est dix heure moins dix, elle va commencer son contrôle habituelle sur les verbes.

 _Professeur : Bon, je vais interroger cinq ou six personnes pour les verbes irréguliers..._

Qu'est ce que je disais. Bordel.

 _Voyions voir ? Tiens Romance. Récite-moi le verbe « Couper »_

 _Romance : Cut, cut, cut._

Je vais pas raconter les autres verbes. C'est pas intéressant.

 _Professeur : Bien Romance, tu as tout bon._

Bon, la cloche sonna la pause de dix heure. Youpi, c'est enfin la pause. Je partis vers les gradins accompagné de Romance où on attendait habituellement nos amies mais au moments où j'atteignis le troisième et le dernier étage, je m'évanouis. Victoria et Tiphanie arrivèrent au même moment, et se sont précipiter vers moi. Romy et mes amies m'ont amenée à l'infirmerie pour essayer de me ramener à la raison. Mais malheureusement lorsque je me suis réveiller, je n'était plus la même. Mes yeux habituellement marron chocolats noirs étaient devenus d'un rouge sanguin.

 _Lisa (avec les yeux rouge) : Deux élus aux âmes pures, l'une changeant son apparence à sa guise, se changeant en une arme capable de trancher l'air lui-même et l'autre, la maniant sans se blesser. Ces deux personnes viendront avec Elles . Si elles veulent venir, elles devront réciter avec Elles cette incantation :_ ** _« Train de midi, train de minuit, amène-nous à la Cité Maudite pour voir nos nouvelles dites vies parmi nos protecteurs, nos anges gardiens. »_**

Après ce monologue qui me parut interminable, je me reperdis dans l'inconscience.


	2. Chapter 2

Quelques jours plus tard après cet accident et ces paroles plus que dérangeantes.

Il était midi et j'attendais avec Romy, Vic et Tif. Nous attendions encore et toujours que ces satanés surveillant appellent notre classe respective pour aller mangées. A table les filles me regardèrent bizarrement, comme si j'étais devenu un monstre ou quelqu'un d'autre en quelques secondes, pour la simple et unique raison que je n'était pas venu en cours et après avoir manger, avec le rouge au joue de gène, nous sommes partis avec un silence, pesant communément appeler, « de mort ». Nous sommes toutes partis vers les toilettes, et là Tiphanie m'interpelle.

Tif : Lisa, emmène-moi à DeathCity, je suis l'une de tes deux âmes pures

Lisa : Je ne vois pas de quoi...

Là je fermais les yeux pendant une demi seconde et je n'étais plus la même. J'étais...Comment dire... dans un rêve, mais je répondis tous de même quelque chose mais je ne voulais les dire mais ces mots ont franchis la barrière de mes lèvres sans que je ne leur ai donné la permission.

Lisa (yeux rouge) : Non

Tif : Pourquoi ?

Lisa (yeux rouge) : Car tu te trompes et tu perfectionne toute seule pensant que le monde te regarde, alors que non, le monde ne fais que ce moquer de toi dans ton dos, c'est pathétique. Tu n'es pas aussi pur que tu le prêtant. Et tu n'es pas l'une de ces deux âmes si pur que je recherche.

Après cette discussion plus que riche, je reperdis connaissance, et Tif partit énervé comme pas possible. Mais Romy et Vic sortirent des toilettes et revinrent vers moi au sol avec une foule pas possible autour de moi. Elles se faufilèrent entre les étudiants et apercevirent au fond de la cour Tif en une colère noire. Romy et Vic m'amenèrent à l'infirmerie, et elle appela mes parents. Ils sont donc venus me cherchés dès qu'ils ont été appelés. Après être rentrés chez moi dans les bras de mon père. C'est un homme très grand environ un mètre quatre vingt quinze avec des cheveux « poivre et sel », il porte des lunettes Ray-Ban bleu marine et il portait un tee-shirt rouge avec écrit « Miami » dessus et un pantalon noir avec des chaussures grises très joli. Mon père est un homme bien malgré son mauvais caractère et son humour aussi drôle que moi qui fait de l'anglais, c'est pour dire.

Maman : Mon amour, va déposer ta fille dans son lit.

Papa : D'accord mon ange.

Mon père me mit au lit et je dormis très profondément mais je me réveillas à 00h45. Je pus distingué dans la nuit et malgré la pénombre un miroir, et j'essaie de créer de la buée, je ne sais pour quelle raison et j'écrivis sur le miroir tout en murmurant les premiers mots qui me passe par la tête. Et ce fus :

« 42 42 564 Akami »

Le miroir se mit à clignoter comme pour un appel faciale et en même temps comme si on venait de toucher de l'eau c'était magnifique. Là je sursaute et je recule de deux mètres, en voyant cet homme habillé tout en noir avec seulement un masque de couleur blanche qui ressembler à des os et ses mains particulièrement grandes.

Shinigami : Bonjour ou bonsoir jeune demoiselle.

Lisa : Qui... qui êtes... vous ?

Lisa (yeux rouges) : Bonsoir cher Shinigami, comment allez vous ?

Shinigami : Akami, c'est toi ?

Akami : Oui.

Shinigami : Fort bien alors. Je vais très bien, merci de t'en inquiété.

Akami : De rien mais il y a un a un problème dans la mission que vous m'avez confié !

Shinigami : Lequel, mon enfant ?

Akami, C'est que j'ai trouvé les élus mais elles ne sent rendent pas comptes et pour la énième fois arrêter de m'appeler ainsi !

Shinigami : Tu devrais peut-être leur montrées ta véritable nature, peut-être qu'elles se sentiront mieux après, tu ne crois pas ?

Akami : je ne crois pas que se sera très utile. Elles risquent plus de prendre peur et partir.

Shinigami : Tu crois sincèrement ?

Akami : Oui, je pense , Le mieux c'est encore que je leur en parle. Je vais devoir vous laisser car je sens que Alice va prendre ma place et crier à plein poumons et comme notre forme normal ne supporte pas très bien notre présence, elle s'évanouit mais que maintenant pas ces dernières années. Je pense que le temps et bientôt venus de nous retrouver mon cher Shinigami. Bonne soirée.

Shinigami : C'est malheureux mais une fois parmis nous, elle n'existera plus . Il ne restera que vous deux. Sur ceux bonne nuit ma chère. Je dois aussi vous laissez mon fils arrive avec des armes.

Je marcha jusqu'à mon lit le plus vite que je pus et je me réévanuois.


End file.
